Alone Again, Naturally
by The Spiffinator
Summary: A songfic from Remus' POV based on the event at the Department of Mysteries. WARNING: Tissue ready!


Hi! This is a sad fic, really… Get out the tissues. Thanks to everyone who read the Talent Show! Go read it now if you haven't. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Duh. The song is 'Alone Again, Naturally by Gilbert O'Sullivan.

---

Alone Again

A songfic by The Spiffinator

---

_In a little while from now,  
If I'm not feeling any less sour.  
I promised myself, to treat myself,  
And visit a nearby tower ..........  
And climbing to the top,  
Would throw myself off,  
In an effort to, make clear to whoever,  
What it's like when your shattered .......  
Left standing in a lurch,  
In a church with people saying .....  
My God, that's tough, she stood him up,  
No point in us remaining .......  
I may as well go home,  
As I did on my own,  
Alone again, naturally._

Sirius was hit in the chest with a curse. I watched as it took forever, seemingly, for him to fall. I thought, for sure, every second he fell, that he would stagger and rise again, ready to continue his duel with his hated cousin.

_To think that only yesterday,  
I was cheerful, bright and gay.  
Looking forward to, and who wouldn't do,  
The role I was about to play.  
But as if to knock me down,  
Reality came around,  
And without so much as a mere touch,  
Cut me into little pieces.  
Leaving me to doubt, all about God and His mercy,  
Oh, if He really does exist,  
Why did He desert me?  
And in my hour of need,  
I truly am, indeed,  
Alone again, naturally._

But I was wrong. He did not stagger, did not shove off the archway, did not even move at all as he fell through the strange veil. I knew I had to restrain Harry, knew he would run after Sirius, so I did, but this was automatic. My mind was numb.

_It seems to me that there are more hearts,  
Broken in the world that can't be mended,  
Left unattended, what do we do?  
What do we do?_

I hoped. I truly hoped he wasn't…dead. I wanted him to jump out from behind the veil, but I knew he wouldn't.

I knew, because the instant his head touched that curtain, my red and gold ring that I had worn for the past 20-odd years flew off my finger.

FLASHBACK

"I bet you ten galleons that this is because of something that you did, Padfoot," said James, as the Marauders walked into Dumbledore's office.

"I believe you owe Mr. Black ten galleons, Mr. Potter. If you would all have a seat, please?" said Dumbledore with a smile.

"You may be wondering why I called you here," began Dumbledore. He was interrupted only by Sirius' mutter of "Obviously…", but he ignored it and continued. "You four are four of Hogwarts' brightest students, and you all are on the light side. I wish to give you all a gift of sorts." The Marauders looked up, interested.

Dumbledore reached into his desk. He withdrew a small black box with the Hogwarts crest on the lid. When he removed the lid, there were four rings inside, embedded in black velvet. The rings were beautiful—small circular rubies set in gold. He gestured for each of the Marauders to take one.

"These rings are magical rings. They allow you to communicate with one another. All you must do is whisper the person's name and their ring will blink. Be careful where you put those on; they've got a permanent sticking charm on them…" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye as he saw Peter playing with his ring in wonder. Dumbledore then became serious.

"There are only two ways in which these rings can be removed. If one of you goes over to the dark side, which I highly doubt, the ring will shatter once you have been marked as a follower of Voldemort. The only other way…" Dumbledore sighed softly. Remus noted that Dumbledore looked very old all of a sudden. "If all but one of you are either dead or have turned evil, the ring will fall off the remaining one's finger. It will then cease to be magical, but will become a normal ring." The Marauders let this sink in, as a thick veil of silence fell over the room. Remus broke the silence by thanking Dumbledore profusely and was soon joined by the rest of his friends.

END FLASHBACK

_Now looking back over the years,  
And whatever else that appears.  
I remember I cried when my father died,  
Never wishing to hide the tears.  
At sixty-five years old,  
My mother, God rest her soul,  
Couldn't understand why the only man,  
She had ever loved had been taken.  
Leaving her to start, with a heart so badly broken,  
Despite encouragement from me,  
No words were ever spoken.  
And when she passed away,  
I cried and cried all day,  
Alone again, naturally .....  
Alone again ................................. naturally._

As Dumbledore had told us, the ring would only be removed if you were marked as a Death Eater, or if you were the last one. I didn't have a Dark Mark, so I was the last one.

The last Marauder.

Back in school, we would joke about who would live the longest. It was never me. Werewolves have naturally short life spans, you know, they normally die around 50. We all figured that Dumbledore would take care of Voldemort soon, so we didn't even consider death in battle.

I was alone before Hogwarts. After I got bitten, I had no friends. I was thought disturbed and dangerous, and was kept secluded. I was ridiculed, told that I would always be alone, that it was natural for a werewolf and it was what I deserved.

I'm alone again. Naturally.

---

WAHHHHHH!!! That made ME cry, and I wrote it! Please review and make me happy again… Follow the arrow and go about an inch and a half to the right, then click the button!

-TS

V


End file.
